YOU GET ON MY NERVES, SPIKE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Spike is back as a ghost and that pisses Angel off. Especially when he brings it up about Buffy. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**ANGEL**** : You Get On My Nerves, Spike**

**S****ummary :** Spike is back as a ghost and that pisses Angel off. Especially when he brings it up about Buffy. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail .com

**Date :** July 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

Cordelia turned to face Angel as he got back from vanquishing a demon. Everyone was in the hotel, waiting.

"What is it, Angel?" Cordelia asked kind of worried, "Why that face ?"

"What face?" asked Spike laughing, "He always has that bloody sad face," he teased.

"A new demon is in town," Angel said.

"Ooooh well, isn't that something new!" Spike said with a grin, making fun of Angel like always.

"Spike..." Angel started.

"What?"

"Just shut up!"

"Umm, let me think about it... No!" he said with a huge smile on his face. "I was brought back here and am attached to this place... And the idea of haunting you 24/7 seems fun, don't you think?"

Angel sighed. Spike had only returned for a week and was already messing everything up in the gang's life.

"You're just a ghost, Spike, nothing but a ghost!" Wesley noted, "You don't have the right to share an opinion."

"Stop saying I'm a ghost! I'm no bloody ghost!"

"Right." Cordy said passing her hand through his arm.

"Try to lift that file," Angel said.

Spike tried and faked a smile, "Why would I even want to do that?"

He was thinking of the right thing to say to piss Angel off. Getting on people's nerves was his thing. And he was good at that.

"Could anyone pick up the phone for me," he started, "Buffy must be really worried since the last time we were together. I'm gonna call her."

Angel's face changed right away. Anger appeared. He gave Spike the 'don't you dare' look.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Spike asked, "She was so cute when she said she loved me when I sacrificed myself to save the world. Teary eyes and all."

Angel turned away so as not to face him.

"I remember her touch, her soft hands, and all the times we had great sex. You remember her beautiful tiny body, Angel? Oh wait, that was a long time ago for you."

Cordelia came closer to Angel and whispered in his ear.

"Angel, I'm sure that if you concentrate hard enough you can hit him," she said.

"That's true," Wesley started, "I read about that before. If you focus you can hurt him."

Angel smiled as Spike didn't notice a thing and just went on talking. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He really wanted to get to Angel.

"The way she would scream my name…" Spike went on.

That was too much info for Angel. He lost his temper, concentrated, and hit Spike in the face. _It worked_, he thought, smiling.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Spike teased, "Is that all you got big guy?"

_Hey, how come I felt the pain?_ He thought, confused.

"Keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Can't handle a little competition?" Spike taunted, "Or maybe it's because you know I would win."

"If I remember correctly," Angel started, "The last time I visited she kissed ME."

_Right_, Spike remembered. He was hiding behind a wall watching the scene. He shook his head.

"We had sex in the graveyard, my crypt,… hmmm so nice and hot and sweaty." Spike added.

Then, he was hit again. But not by Angel. It was Harmony.

"I thought you only loved me," she said visibly hurt, "I should have known you still had a thing for the slayer! And it's great that we can hit you, by the way."

"Now, that's funny!" Cordy said referring to Spike being hit again. Wesley agreed.

Spike didn't want to get another fist in his face or anywhere else so he vanished. It was the good thing about being a ghost. He could vanish anywhere anytime as long as it was in the building because he was attached to the place.

"Don't mind him, Angel," Cordy said, "You know you're the one Buffy always had feelings for. You two always had something special no one else ever had."

Angel thanked his friend for saying that and left remembering all the good times he shared with Buffy.

_I'll give her a call later_, he thought, smiling.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
